


Make Me

by Asexual_Ravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thinks Erwin likes Marie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

“Admit it,” Levi hears himself saying. “You’re in love with that Marie girl.”

“Levi…” Erwin says, but Levi goes on.

“I see the way you act around her, and let’s face it: she has a thing for Nile and Nile has a thing for her.”

Erwin sighs. “Listen, Levi, I—”  
“No, you listen!” he says. He’s a little drunk, and when this happens he says whatever’s on his mind. He’s laying on the bottom bunk, Erwin’s bunk (he’s too drunk to climb up to his own), while Erwin sits cross-legged on the floor, nursing a vodka and Coke. Levi sticks with PBR… He goes on talking. “The way you didn’t wanna hang around Marie and Nile after the bonfire? Obviously you can’t stand to be together with them, so you came back with me to study for the neuro final.”

Levi knows his roommate inside and out. How he won’t talk about crushes (and certainly not to the person he’s crushing on), how he almost expertly hides his feelings away.

“Levi, the reason I wanted to study for the final… with you… well, I mean, first of all Professor Shadis would eviscerate me if I failed it, and secondly…”

“And secondly you like Marie,” Levi finishes. He grabs Erwin’s pillow and holds it to his chest. It smells like the bonfire ashes from the other night, in the quad where Erwin burned every single marshmallow he attempted to toast, and Levi ate them all for him. The smell of the ashes and the memory of the failed s'mores makes Levi feel buoyant. And underneath the bonfire smell is the faintest smell of Erwin’s cucumber melon soap. Levi’s getting closer to admitting to himself that it’s maybe, possibly, these scents that draw him to sit on Erwin’s bed.

“Levi, come on,” Erwin says. “The whole studying for neuro thing—”

“Was bullshit,” Levi says. “You just couldn’t handle being with that chick. You gotta say something. You gotta do something. Life is short, and if you—”

“Levi,” Erwin says flatly, and stands up. “You’re gonna need to shut up now.”

“Come over here and make me,” Levi laughs, throwing the pillow at Erwin.

“Fine,” Erwin says, tossing the pillow out of his way.

Erwin crawls onto the bunk with Levi, brushing numerous PBR cans out of the way.  
“Erwin, if you don’t do something I’m gonna tell Nile and Marie that—” And that’s when Erwin kisses him, hard, on the mouth. All at once Levi is rendered speechless, with Erwin smirking down at him.

“Tell them what?” Erwin says.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tumblr user Chowmeinn.
> 
> Request anything you'd like at my tumblr: asexual-ravioli.tumblr.com


End file.
